


Cabin Boy

by noo



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov's birthday dream comes true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Boy

"God damn it, Jim!" Bones hissed as Jim pulled him along the silent and empty corridors of the Enterprise. "What if someone sees?"

Jim stopped and spun on his heels quickly, the smile still on his face.

"The only other person on the ship besides me and you is Scotty. All the other guests are gone, back on the shuttles to San Fran. No one is left to see anything. So I can now do this," Jim said as he stepped up into Bones' personal space. The hand that was holding onto Bones' pulled so that he was forced to wrap his arm around Jim. Their bodies flush against each other, Jim tilted his head up and pressed an open mouthed kiss to Bones' lips. Bones was still for an inestimable moment, then he was opening up himself and tongues were mingling and pushing. Breaths hot and heavy, hands grabbing and pulling. The only pause was when one was pushed back into the smooth, cool walls. A head banged, a quick "sorry" before it was muffled by lips.

"It's been torture not touching you all night," Jim finally said when he was able to tear himself away.

"Jim," Bones said, voice breaking. "Me too."

Jim smiled, "So, will I get a birthday present?"

"It wasn't your birthday today," Bones laughed. "It was Chekov's."

"I've been a good boy though, surely I get a present? Like you and my chair?" Jim pouted.

"It isn't your chair yet," Bones responded, smiling fondly.

"Near enough. It needs christening. Don't tell me you haven't thought about it?" Jim said as he started to pull Bones back along the corridor towards the turbolift. "I know you did, otherwise we wouldn't have supplies would we?" Jim lifted up his hand and there was a tube. A tube he had pulled out of Bones' pocket.

"You're the one who got Starfleet to agree to allow us to stay on overnight and got them to agree to hold a party up here. How you did that without them guessing about us I don't know." Bones said as he entered the lift.

"We couldn't have any party down there with all the media still clambering over all of us. I haven't figured out how they got on Academy grounds. So it was easy to get the higher ups to agree to this. Everything totally under their control," Jim said as he joined Bones in the lift.

"Bridge," Bones ordered it, before pulling Jim towards him and kissing him again. Hands reached around to grab at the pert ass he had spent most of the night desperately trying not to look at. Jim had just enough presence of mind to grab onto one of the hand holds with one hand to steady them as the lift moved swiftly upwards, while his other hand moved through Bones' thick hair, loving the feel of the soft strands as they flowed over his skin.

As the doors whooshed open, Bones pushed Jim backwards onto the Bridge, not breaking the kiss as he did so.

"Leonard," Bones heard moaned. He quickly broke off the kiss and looked in shock over towards where the voice had come from.

There, in the Captain's chair, was Chekov. A very, very naked Chekov. The birthday boy. Eyes closed and head thrown back as he worked himself up and down with a nimble hand.

Bones looked at Jim in open mouthed shock.

Jim smirked at Bones, lifted one eyebrow and mouthed, "Leonard?" at him. "Something you want to tell me?" he asked silently.

"Shut up," Bones replied just as silently, glaring at Jim.

Chekov continued his moans, "Da, da, like that. Just there, yes please."

Bones started to pull Jim very quietly back towards the turbolift when he was stopped in his tracks by what Chekov said next.

"There, Keptin. Right there, Jim. Please. Please," Chekov breathed.

Bones raised one eyebrow pointedly at Jim now. But Jim was ignoring him as he leaned back to peer past the screen to better see what Chekov's other hand was up to. Sure enough it was as Jim suspected. Chekov had the hand they couldn't see up his own ass and was fucking himself on it. Fingers quickly moving in and out in time to the hand that was stroking himself.

Jim looked back at Bones, the dirtiest smile on his face, "Wanna help him make it real?" he mouthed while waggling his eyebrows.

"Hell no," Bones glared at him.

"You like it," Jim mouthed as he reached forward and planted his hands right on Bones groin. Right over the dick that was pulsing hard from the sight in front of them. The sweaty curls, the seemingly innocent mouth that was moaning their names, the nimble fingers that they both knew could fly over the computer screen creating complex equations that very few in the world could understand, were skillfully and efficiently working himself to completion.

Bones started to groan at the hot hands on his dick. Hands he had been dreaming of for a long time and had only recently felt in reality. Jim quickly figured out that a groan was coming that would likely be heard by Chekov. Although he had not noticed the opening of the turbolift doors. So Jim shut up Bones the most effective way he knew. He kissed him.

They were not quiet enough, if the squeak and the noise of a body tumbling out of the chair was any indication. They broke apart again to look at the now vacant chair that was swinging side to side slowly like a drunken sailor. The motion stopped as a hand reached up to grasp one of the smooth white arm rests. It was shortly followed by a mop of curly hair, then a pair of grey green eyes and the top of what was surely a very impressive blush staining his cheeks.

"Keptin. Doctor. Um, sorry, sorry. I thought Enterprise was empty. I will be going now," and with that he ducked back down, trying to hide behind the chair as they could hear clothes rustling.

Jim leaned back up to Bones and started whispering in his ear, trying for a tone that hopefully Chekov would not be able to hear.

"He wants you, Bones, and me too and Christ how hot it would be to watch you fuck him? I love the feel of your hands on me, on my ass as you spread my cheeks but I never get to see it. I don't get to see your gorgeous dick as it slides in and out of me. I want to see it. I want to know what it looks like and why don't we give him the birthday present he seems to have wanted most?" Jim whispered right into Bones' ear before he flicked his tongue out to chase the words inside. Once Jim was sure that the words had registered, if the short shallow breaths were anything to go by, he slipped his tongue down to play with the lobe of Bones' ear before sucking it into his mouth and gently nipping it with his teeth.

"What do you say, Bones? Do you want to make me come while you fuck someone else? Or do you want to watch me fuck him first? Bet you I can get there first. Does he want me or you greater? Maybe he wants to be the Captain's and the Chief Medical Officer's Cabin Boy? There to serve and cater to all our needs. Do you want that, Bones?" Jim squeezed his hands and felt Bones' dick jump accordingly. Jim continued to watch the steady hazel eyes that were not giving away Bones' thoughts.

Bones stepped back and around Jim, breaking the contact. "Kid," he said. "Ensign Chekov, Pavel," he continued correcting himself.

The curly topped head popped back up into sight over the chair again. "Sir? Um, Doctor?" Pavel's voice wavered.

"Would you like a proper birthday present from Jim and myself?" Bones resolutely refused to look towards Jim.

Pavel's eyes flickered between the two, the grin on Jim's face and the serious look on Bones' face. "Um, yes? Possibly?" He queried.

"Would you like Jim and I to join you in christening his chair? To help you for real?" To help get across his point he started to remove his jacket.

Pavel's eyes widened and then he was nodding enthusiastically. "Wery sorry for what I did to your chair, Jim, Keptin, um Jim," Pavel apologized, his eyes never leaving Bones'.

Bones had laid his jacket over one of the railings along the back walkway and started to walk towards Pavel, unbuttoning his shirt as he went with one hand while the other trailed slowly along the smooth wood of the railing. Jim watched as Pavel's eyes flicked back and forth between the two hands, an expression that could only be called hunger on his face. Pavel licked his lips and stood up as Bones let his fingers trail off the wood and move slowly in the air towards his other hand and assist in unbuttoning his shirt.

"Can't say that if I was the chair I would have been disappointed at what was happening to it just before. So don't be sorry, and call me Jim. Here and now we are just Pavel, Jim and Leonard," Jim said as he stepped down a level and started walking towards Pavel from the other direction to Bones. "As long as you realize this _is_ a one time thing, because it's your birthday and all and you only turn eighteen once and it should be spectacular. I've only just got him recently and I'm not that inclined to share but you looked, well, lets just say I was convinced I need to see him fucking you. Is that ok with you?"

"Oh yes, wery ok with me, Jim," Pavel said from the podium. For once he was taller than Jim. A little smile ghosted on his lips. His embarrassment from being caught still creating a faint flush on his face.

Bones now stood next to Pavel, shirt fully undone and revealing the broad chest underneath, smooth apart from a line of fine dark hair that ran from his belly button down until it disappeared under his pants. Jim's favorite happy trail. They stood shoulder to shoulder, Pavel naked completely and Bones with just that narrow strip of skin on display. Jim wasn't sure which sight was more arousing to him, a fully naked excited Pavel or the tease of Bones.

"Computer," Jim said as he pressed the button on the Chair controls as he stepped up to join them. "Lock both starboard and port turbolift access to the Bridge."

"Turbolift starboard and port access locked," the pleasant feminine voice of the computer responded.

"Computer, access is only to be reinstated by mine, Ensign Chekov or Lieutenant Commander McCoy's orders. Also, Computer, please acknowledge that security feeds and recording for the Bridge are currently disabled?" Jim paused for a moment, his finger still on button as his gaze slid over the two men in front of him. Both were silent as they waited while he gave his orders. He continued, "Acknowledge that it can only be reinstated by myself, Ensign Chekov or Lieutenant Commander McCoy's orders."

"Orders received. Security Feeds and Recordings have been disabled since your order at 1600 hours, Captain Kirk. Access is acknowledged that only Captain James Tiberius Kirk, Ensign Pavel Andreyivich Chekov and Lieutenant-Commander Leonard Horatio McCoy can reinstate the security feeds, recordings and the Turbolift access," the computer announced.

"Thank you, Computer," Jim said as he removed his finger off the button. "Well, gentlemen, time to play," he said as his grin widened even further. "I have to ask, Pavel, why both of us?" Jim continued as he stepped around the chair and palmed Pavel's cheek, thumb rubbing idly on the high cheekbone.

Pavel looked down at the floor, opened his mouth to speak and seemed to think better of it. Jim waited patiently, not pushing, letting Pavel dictate what was going to happen here. Bones was standing still, hands on his hips as he watched the pair of them. The dark look in his eyes was one that Jim was becoming very familiar with.

"I saw you," Pavel finally said, mumbling it to the ground. "Here, on the ship."

Jim looked at Bones, his brows drawing together.

Pavel finally looked up and held his gaze steady as he looked at Jim. "After Keptin Pike's surgery was over. I was going back to my room, but I took a longer route as I knew there were people in there and I just," at this point Pavel shrugged.

Leonard stepped closer and placed his hand on the middle of Pavel's back, letting him know with a touch that he understood what Pavel could not express.

"I was not listening properly and I walked around a corner to see you both," Pavel looked over his shoulder at Leonard, his eyes earnest as he told his story. He then looked back at Jim before continuing, "You were arguing, loudly but I could not understand what was being said as the argument stopped when you kissed the doctor. I should have stepped away and given you your privacy but I was a little shocked and then it was like you were both still fighting but with kisses and hands. Then, doctor, Leonard, you turned and pushed the Keptin into the wall and it was, well, hot." Pavel shrugged again.

Jim was staring at Bones, the memory of their first ever kiss and the realization that it was witnessed by another was cause for Jim to breathe heavily as he took in Bones' intense expression.

"You liked it," Bones said as he leaned forward to whisper it in Pavel's ear, his eyes never leaving Jim's face as he spoke.

"Da," Pavel agreed, nodding and making those curls bounce up and down on his head. "Wery much. I would like to see again?" He asked.

Bones just smiled. With his free hand, he grabbed hold of Jim's denim shirt and pulled him so that he was flush against the slender naked body of Pavel.

"I'm sure we could arrange that. Couldn't we, Jim?" Bones said, dropping into a deep drawl that seemed to have the same effect on Pavel as it did on Jim.

Bones tilted his head forward and Jim took the hint, leaning forward himself to meet Bones' lips. As they kissed with their normal push and shove and fight for dominance, Jim felt Pavel twist his body slightly, obviously so that he could get a better view. Jim slipped his arms around so that he could touch and grab at Bones. At one particularly effective swipe of his tongue, he heard Bones groan and then mumble, "feel free to join in." This caused Jim to mutter, "fuck" as he thought of a three-way kiss.

His thoughts then turned to reality as a third pair of lips and another tongue joined in. Jim had done a few things in his short life but this was a real first for him and he was enjoying it immensely.

Bones pulled away but directed Pavel's head back to Jim so that they were the only ones kissing now. Jim took in all the differences between Bones and Pavel. Slightly thinner lips and tongue, but a whole lot of enthusiasm and some considerable skill. Pavel was no stranger to kissing or other things if his earlier performance in the chair was anything to go by. Hands were then at his belt, deftly undoing the buckle and working on his jeans.

They were obviously not Pavel's hands, which hadn't moved from his head and the dexterous fingers were ones that Jim swore he would know the feel of anywhere. Bones pushed down his jeans and Jim had no idea what was going on, but if the groans from Pavel were any indication, it was good. Strong hands then started to remove his shoes, socks and finally he was as naked as Pavel on his lower half. There were some balance issues as Bones had tapped to let him know to lift one foot and then the other, but it just meant he got to grip harder onto Pavel. Hot breath ghosted over Jim's ear as he heard an order, "chair."

Jim took a few steps backwards slowly but when he knew that he had to turn around he broke away from the kiss to check where he was. He stepped surely in front of the chair before sinking down into it, spreading his legs in invitation as he got comfortable. He was sure that the grin on his face couldn't get any wider as he looked at the contrast of the two men before him.

"What have you done before, Pavel?" Bones asked.

"A bit," Pavel said his eyes hungrily looking at Jim's cock.

"Bottom," Bones said, obviously not a question.

"Da!" Pavel agreed happily. "But I want to feel you both."

Bones raised one eyebrow at Jim at that request from Pavel and then he was gently pushing him towards the side of the chair.

"Go stand next to Jim, I'm gonna show you exactly what he likes and then you can have a go."

Bones dropped gracefully down onto his knees and slid both his hands up Jim's hairy thighs. He grabbed hold of Jim's dick at the base and slowly slid his hand up before just as slowly and carefully pulling down the foreskin to reveal the dark head. He didn't allow the cool air to surround the head before it was engulfed in the heat of his mouth, his tongue playing with the slit.

Jim dropped his head back against the back of the chair, closed his eyes and cried out. Cool hands trailed over his shoulders and down his chest to play with his nipples.

"You don't watch him?" Pavel asked.

Jim opened his eyes and looked directly at Pavel. "If I see what he is doing, I'll come and we can't have that yet."

"Mmm hmm," Bones murmured around his cock.

"You bastard!" Jim laughed as he felt the vibrations down to his toes. He kicked gently with one foot on Bones' shin in a token protest. He felt one of Bones' hands leave him, but he didn't dare look down. He had wanted to fuck Bones from the moment he woke up that morning, or be fucked by him. He didn't really care as long as there was sex involved. It had been a long wait. Then the hand was back and Bones had both of them sure and strong around the base of his dick as he laved at the head with his tongue. There was a feeling of tight pressure and a little snap and Jim had to look down to see if what he suspected Bones had done was true. It _was._ Bones had placed a cock ring around his dick.

"We can't have you coming just yet," Bones repeated back at him.

"Fucker," Jim said, with no heat to the word. He smiled fondly at Bones and his little preparedness.

Pavel ran his hands down Jim's chest flicking over Jim's nipples before delving down to his abs. "Pretty," he said.

"Taste's good too," Bones commented as he opened his mouth again to swallow.

Jim watched intently as those plump lips stretched and then paused as Bones looked up again at them both. Jim felt more than heard Pavel's intake of breath at the sight.

"Wanna come help me, kid?" Bones asked, his lips touching Jim's cock as he spoke.

The answer was obviously in the affirmative as Pavel slid his hands off Jim's body and he scrambled around the chair to drop down next to Bones. Jim spread his legs as far as the chair would allow, to give them both as much access as possible. Bones was sucking lightly at the top and he tapped his fingers at the base to indicate where Pavel could start.

Jim moaned as he dropped his head back onto the chair, closing his eyes at the dual actions happening on his dick, shutting out the luminous blue of the ceiling. Pavel was palming his balls, at least he thought it was Pavel as the fingers were long and thin, but were rolling his balls around expertly. Bones' hand was on one thigh, high up near his hip and gripping tight. Bones was employing minimal head movement, just using his tongue to swirl around and under the head and then occasionally flicking at the slit. Pavel's mouth was hot just above the cock ring, sucking intently.

Then both of them, at some unspoken agreement, moved to slide up and down each side of his cock, just using their tongues and Jim had to let go of the angular chair arms to grip a curly head of hair and thick, straight locks. Bones ran one hand up his bare leg, making teasing little circle motions with his finger tips. He pulled Jim's hand away from his hair and interlocked their fingers together. Jim opened his eyes and dropped his head back down so he could intently watch the two men lave at his cock. The differences and the similarities. The way that they would both flick their eye line up to him at different times and then go back to watching each other. Their breaths mingling around his cock. How their tongues would sometimes mix and touch.

With one strong up-slide of the flat of his tongue, Bones stood, his erection bobbing enthusiastically as he stood there in front of Jim. Pavel then took over sucking away at Jim's dick on his own. Jim watched as Bones slowly moved to stand at his side and directed Jim's hand onto Pavel's head.

"Look at him, Jim. So innocent looking and yet just as filthy as you," Bones said. "Show him the speed you like. Remember that we have all night here. Do you have ideas on what you want to do to us? What you want us to do to you? Of course you do. You are James Tiberius Kirk and you like to fuck. I want to see him ride you, Jim."

At Bones' suggestion, Jim groaned and pulled at Pavel to stop sucking. Pavel let go slowly. A smile widening across his face as he considered what Bones had suggested.

"I like," Pavel said. "Face forward or back?" He asked Bones.

Bones reached forward to caress the soft cheek, mirroring Jim's earlier movement. "Back, so I can play too."

"Fuck, Bones! You like to fuck just as much as I do, you filthy bastard," Jim said as Pavel stood and turned around.

"Wait," Bones ordered before Pavel could lower himself. "Need a nano-skin. I didn't bring any." Bones ran his hand through his hair in exasperation.

"Good thing I did then," Jim smiled and pointed at his jeans that seemed to have migrated to the floor near Sulu's chair.

"You boy scout!" Bones said as he kissed him quickly and then stepped off the podium to collect Jim's jeans from where they had been tossed earlier and rifle through the pockets until he found what he was looking for.

Jim sat forward in the chair so that he could wrap his arms around Pavel. He rested his head on Pavel's side as he watched his boyfriend be the responsible adult. He idly played with Pavel's dick, stroking slowly up and down while Pavel played with his bicep, seemingly just as enamoured with the sight of Bones as Jim was.

Bones pulled out two little packets and also picked up the discarded tube of lube that Jim had dropped next to his jeans. "Two, Jim?" He asked.

"Be prepared is the Scout's motto, Bones," Jim smirked at him as he lifted up one hand. He kept his three middle fingers straight together and touched his thumb and little finger and tossed off a salute at him.

Bones just snorted and tossed the lube at Pavel. He tossed one of the packets down onto the discarded clothes by the chair and stalked back over to the side of the chair, where Jim was leaning back, idly stroking up and down on his own dick and ignoring the view of Pavel lubing up his own ass.

Jim licked his lips as Bones released the seal on the packet and withdrew the fine nano-skin. He then leaned forward to place the skin over the top of his dick and with a little bit of pressure the nano-skin was sliding down securely, hugging tightly in all the right places. Bones traced the skin with his finger tips and Jim reached up to pull him closer so they could kiss. While they were kissing, it seemed that Pavel had gotten impatient. He had pushed Jim's legs together and was slowly seating himself. Jim gasped into the kiss at the tight heat enclosing his dick.

Bones laughed as he pulled away. "Eager little one, isn't he?" He asked as he traced a pattern over Jim's cheek with his fingers and then was moving away to kneel in front of Pavel. Bones moved forward so that he came into contact with Jim's legs, his cock sliding into the crease where Jim's legs were side by side. He held onto those legs as he leaned forward and took Pavel in his mouth. Jim had sat up straighter so that he could watch Bones suck off another man and see if he did it any different to how he sucked off Jim.

Jim held securely onto Pavel's hips to direct and slow his movements. They all wanted this to last, so no pounding was going to happen. Jim made sure Pavel kept to a slow steady rhythm. Bones just relaxed his mouth and held his head still so that the movement on Jim's lap directed the speed and direction of Pavel's cock in his mouth. Seeing those lips stretched around another man's cock was a very heady view. If Jim thought to himself that Pavel was nice and eager but couldn't compare to his own considerable size, although his ass was very accommodating to it, he wasn't going to tell anyone about it.

He didn't want to come this way though, after they had only gotten started, so he stilled Pavel's movements and asked him to stand up. As Pavel did as he was asked and stood, he looked over his shoulder at Jim questionably. Bones had moved with him, remaining on his knees but didn't stop in his attentions to Pavel. Jim dropped to his own knees and spread Pavel's cheeks as he took in the ring of muscle, shiny with lube. Bones' hands gripped over Jim's on Pavel's hips as Jim leaned forward and licked around that pucker. Pavel gasped and it seemed that Bones did too if the tightening on his hands was any indication. Pavel's back arched slightly as his head dropped back and he groaned towards the pristine, sterile looking ceiling of the Bridge. This caused his hips to cant slightly towards Bones and Jim had to chase the ass so he could keep licking and tasting himself on Pavel.

There was a change in the grip on Jim's hands as Pavel had pulled Bones off and then up, so that he was standing. Jim opened his eyes briefly to see the two of them kissing and groaning. Bones' hands were griping and then releasing slightly before re-gripping. Pavel was sure going to have some nice bruises the following morning on his hips. A loud groan, deep from within Bones' throat was enough for Jim. He licked a path over to one of Pavel's cheeks, and left a little bite mark before he was moving around on his knees so that he was in front of Bones. Bones had initially resisted letting go of Jim's hands but he seemed to realize what Jim's intentions were and he acquiesced.

Bobbing slowly right in front of him was the thick cock of Bones, it was just what Jim wanted. He glanced up to see the tongues mingling as they were open mouth kissing. This caused Jim not to start with a small taste, he went straight for as deep as he could, the sight above him egging him on. If the grab on his head was any indication then Bones appreciated it. Jim saw Pavel move closer to Bones' side to allow Jim better access. Jim slowed his movement. Taking it long and deep as he could and very slowly pulling almost off, allowing the head to rest on his tongue before sliding his mouth slowly on again. Bones moved his hand off Jim's head over to Pavel's dick. In time with Jim's motions Bones was tugging on Pavel's dick. When Jim glanced over to watch those fingers slowly jacking Pavel off, he spied Bones' other hand, playing idly with Pavel's ass. Jim couldn't resist and increased his speed.

"Jim. Wait," Bones ground out.

With reluctance Jim stopped and opened his mouth to pull off. He succumbed to the temptation to give a quick lick as his lips passed the head. As he stood up, Bones was shaking his head and chuckling quietly at him, quietly admonishing him for his lack of patience. Jim leaned forward to press a small kiss to Bones. When he felt him smile into the kiss, he deepened it and brought his arms up to wrap around Bones' broad shoulders.

Jim felt a slow trail of finger tips down his chest, a little circular tease in his wiry curls and then the fingers were running along his shaft. He felt the hot breath of Pavel before he felt his tongue and Pavel was again giving him head. Jim ran a hand down Bones' arm to discover that Pavel wasn't on his knees but had bent over at the waist. Pavel had one hand was holding onto Jim for balance or security. Jim groaned as he ran a hand under Pavel's chin to direct him off his dick.

Pavel straightened up so the three of them were standing in a little triangle formation. All breathing heavily as they watched each other. Jim licked his lips as he narrowed his eyes to consider Pavel and what to do next. He reached down to palm Bones' dick. He pushed it flat up against his abdomen, loving the feel of the heat and smoothness of the skin and the little throbs it was making.

"You haven't tasted this yet, have you?" Jim asked Pavel.

Pavel looked down at Jim's hand and the thick cock barely being restrained. Jim could see the lust flaring in his eyes.

"You want?" He asked.

Pavel nodded eagerly. He bent over, his mouth opening eagerly to take in Bones, but Jim was quicker. He grabbed his shoulder to halt his momentum. His other hand grabbed onto Pavel's chin to force him to look back up. In doing so, Bones' dick was released and it sprang forward to tap against Pavel's cheek. It bobbed twice more before coming to a rest against that smooth cheek. Pavel watched it out of the corner of his eyes. When it came to a rest his pink tongue flicked out to lick at the corner of his mouth close to the dick. Jim gripped harder on his chin to prevent him from moving his head.

"Not yet," Jim ordered. "Bones, chair."

Bones, who had remained silent apart from the heavy breathing he was doing through his nose, nodded and stepped back to sit down gracefully, leg's akimbo.

Pavel murmured his approval of Jim's suggestion.

Jim pulled at Pavel's chin so that he was once again standing straight. He stepped up close so he could whisper in Pavel's ear. The grip changed to a caress.

"I want you to suck him off slowly, bent over just like you were before," Jim whispered. "When he tells you to stop, do it. Then while you have that hot little mouth around that gorgeous thick cock of his, I plan on getting mine wet in your ass again."

Pavel smiled, his eye lids dropping over to hide his storm tossed colored eyes. "Da! I like wery much," Pavel said. He turned his head to press a gentle kiss to Jim's cheek. "Thank you for this." He left Jim to stand in front of Bones, just out of reach.

Bones stayed in the chair, lounging for all the universe like he was the Captain and all he surveyed before him was his. His dark gaze missing nothing and making Jim even harder if it were possible. The pressure on the cock ring tightening as he felt his balls swell at the thought of what was about to happen. Jim bent over to grab the lube and coated his fingers. That was enough of a hint for Pavel, who bent at the waist, grabbed Bones' waist and pulled him closer for a better angle and then was sucking hard. Bones' lips curled up in snarl as he grabbed tight onto the arms of the chair.

Pavel kept his rhythm slow, just as Jim had ordered while Jim probed and made sure that his ass was adequately lubricated. He quickly checked the nano-skin was still in place. The fine membrane so smooth as to almost appear as a second skin. He grabbed onto Pavel's hip, spreading the cheek away from the hole. As Pavel pulled back and almost off Bones, Jim pressed forward. Pavel made a grabby motion towards him and Jim got the hint. He shuffled his feet forward and closer which forced Pavel's mouth to slide back onto Bones' dick.

Bones sat up straighter and ran his hands slowly down Pavel's back. He looked at Jim, not saying a word and then his hands managed to just reach Pavel's ass and Bones pulled the cheeks apart, as best he could.

"Oh God," Jim moaned at the view before him. His cock, balls deep in Pavel while in his view were those fine, long fingered hands of Bones.

Jim snapped his hips forward and Pavel used the motion to aid in his sucking. Jim wasn't sure who groaned then, if it was Pavel or Bones. His eyes still focussed on his own dick. As he pulled back, Pavel again followed. This kept being repeated, forward back, forward, ad infinitum.

Jim watched Bones, their breaths getting heavier and Pavels moaning getting louder. Isn't Pavel just the hot little conduit, Jim thought as he fucked Bones. Pavel's hand had snaked down so that he was tugging himself off in time to the thrusts of Jim's hips. All three of them were moaning and babbling words that were obviously part of complete statements in their heads, but all that was eventually coming out was a word here and there. Jim started to speed up, his thrusts becoming slightly more erractic as Pavel's moans were getting louder.

"Oh, fuck," Jim yelled as he started to feel Pavel's ass clenching in preparation for him coming. Jim pulled out and stepped back. His foot half hanging off the edge of the podium and Jim had to flounder with his arms otherwise he would have fallen on his ass. He stepped heavily onto the floor and made a grab for his own dick. He knew if he had of stayed in Pavel's ass that he would also have been coming. The hand that had grabbed hard onto the base of his cock, tried to stop the build up as best it could.

It wasn't helped by Pavel pulling off of Bones and crying out as he came. His come spurted out in time with the jerking of his slim hips. Mouth open, eyes closed and back arched as it seemed he wanted to milk as much come as he could from himself. The muscles of his thin arms flexing in the artificial light of the Bridge.

"I think it was good for him," Bones drawled as he held his own wet cock in his hand, seemingly having the same issue as Jim at the sight of Pavel coming.

"Da, wery good," Pavel managed to get out. "Now I need to sit."

Bones started to rise but Pavel waved him back down. On obviously wobbly legs, Pavel made his way over to the Helmsman's chair. Spinning the seat around to face the Captain's chair before flopping down with a decided lack of grace.

After a while Pavel said, "Leonard, can I see you fuck Jim?"

"Stay right there," Jim said as he stalked back over to Bones.

Bones' eyes widened slightly but he stayed silent. His hand had stilled so he was holding his cock straight up. He pursed his lips and it was all Jim could do to not lean forward and plunder that mouth, reddened and swollen from the attention it had been giving to Pavel and Jim.

This was an image that Jim wanted to file away in his mind forever. Jim had bent over to grab the other nano-skin and the lube. He dropped the nano-skin packet onto the lap of Bones while he flipped over the tube and coated his fingers. Jim licked his lips as he watched Bones very slowly open the packet and placed the nano-skin on the head of his cock. He didn't move it, just kept it there at the top while he watched Jim, his eyes dark and intent. When Jim reached around and slowly breached himself, only then did Bones start to move. A slow inestimable slide down, long fingers teasing the material as it went. Jim's lips parted as he widened his stance and watched the fine nano-skin cover the hot and hard flesh of Bones. It followed the path that Jim himself had with his tongue. Covering everything. Jim pushed a second finger in, hard. Bones wasn't the smallest guy around and he couldn't wait to feel that dick stretching him wide and open.

"Turn around," Bones ordered.

Jim frowned down at him, he had plans and no way was Bones going to tell him what to do.

"Turn around, Jim," Bones repeated. "You never do it properly. Get too impatient." Bones' hand was now sliding up and down on his cock again. He held out his hand and Jim flipped open the cap and squirted a generous amount onto the outstretched fingers.

Bones made a little turning motion and Jim followed the order, turning around, spreading his legs wide and bending slightly to offer his ass to Bones. Pavel now came into his view. He was sitting idly in the chair. One foot up and braced on the seat as he allowed it to swing slowly back and forth under the direction of his foot still on the ground. One arm was supporting his neck and the other was teasing away at his cock. It seemed none of them could keep their hands off themselves for long.

Jim felt a hot breath run over his cheeks, and down into his crack before with a quick nip Bones announced his intentions. "Keep your fingers in there, Jim. I'm gonna make sure you are stretched enough. I want to go balls deep into that ass of yours."

Sure enough Bones slid first one finger and then two into the tight hole. As he drew his fingers backwards Jim followed with his. Three strokes in and out and, Bones, being the careful bastard that he was, drizzled more lube down his crack. Bones had left his head resting on Jim's ass cheek. The stubble rubbing as he moved his head up and down.

"You should see this, Jim. Both of us finger fucking you. That tight ass spreading so it can take my cock in deep," Bones said.

Jim pulled his fingers out and grabbed at Bones' wrist to stop his motion.

"Aw fuck! You asshole, Bones. You know what that voice of yours does to me. This fucking cock ring isn't working and it won't go any tighter," Jim complained as he twisted his head to look back at Bones who had lifted his head off his ass.

"If you ain't gonna last, princess, then get that sweet ass in my lap so I can fuck it," Bones ordered a sly smile on his face.

Jim stood and turned around. "Just for that, you can sit back and take it, old man!" Jim growled as he pushed Bones in the chest, forcing him to lay back in the chair. Jim lifted one leg up on the tilted arm rest, very glad for his foray into yoga years ago and for the perfect angle of the arm rests for just this maneuver. He was so going to send whoever designed the chair a thank you card, but after he finished fucking Bones. He braced his arms to support his weight as he lifted up his other leg and stared at Bones, raising an eyebrow at him and offering him the next move.

Bones adjusted his seat so that his cock was right where Jim needed it. With shaking arms, Jim started to lower himself down. The initial breech was always the slowest bit and the bit where he just wanted to release all his weight and let Bones impale him. If he did it though he knew that he would come in that moment and Bones would be majorly pissed at him for the pain it would cause. Once the head was in, his body opening and welcoming Bones, he slowly finished the slide all the way down. He had to cant his hips backward slightly to get the best angle. His arms were protesting but he had Bones balls deep just like he had promised. Ignoring the protestations Jim started to move up and down. Bones' hands joined in to help, holding underneath his thighs and pushing up to help to take some of the weight.

"Bones! Fuck, Bones! Fuck, you thick bastard, harder!" Jim ordered.

Bones sat up a little straighter and gripped harder onto his thighs.

"Then stay still you eager cockslut," Bones said as he lifted Jim up and started to fuck upwards into his ass while he held him still.

Jim moaned with each thrust, the pressure building in his balls at this dominant side of Bones that he loved. It often took some insulting but once it was out, there was no stopping Bones.

With no warning Bones stopped, just leaving his head in Jim's ass. Jim took in the tension in Bones' face. He could see that Bones was biting his lip hard. Jim tilted forward slowly, not wanting the cock to slip out but needing to kiss that lip. Let Bones know that he was as close as he was.

"Jim," Bones moaned so quietly as they traded gentle kisses.

Jim started to push down with his thighs, wanting to feel all of Bones in him again. Bones let him, releasing his grip so that Jim could lower fully down. Once seated Jim moved his legs forward into a more comfortable position and let go of the chair so that he could pull Bones' face to him and kiss. Jim started to slowly rock back and forth, taking it slow and steady. He wrapped his arms around Bones, holding him tight and close. Bones' hands he could feel roaming up and down his back and then there was a hot breath on his ass and then a tongue. Jim stopped and looked back over his shoulder and down.

Pavel had joined them again. This time he was on his knees and smiled up at Jim. Jim felt Bones next to him and he smiled at him as he turned back.

Jim angled forward again, bringing his cock into tight contact with Bones' skin. He could feel the movement of his muscles through the fine nano layer, the little dusting of hairs and Pavel's nose as he pushed and licked up and down between them while Jim rocked.

Bones dropped his head back, exposing his neck and Jim took the chance to lick and suck, running his tongue up and over the stubble.

"Stop! Stop!" Bones groaned as he grabbed hard onto Jim's ass to stop him.

Jim felt Pavel retreat.

"Fuck that feels too good," Bones said, his head dropping back to rest on the chair.

Bones' breathing started to slow down and then he tapped Jim on the ass.

"Go join him down there. I want to see him ride your cock," Bones said.

Pavel seemed to like the idea as he was immediately reaching for the lube and using it on himself while Jim extricated himself off the chair and off Bones. That was the hardest part, leaving that hard dick. Jim reached back to kiss Bones once he was standing on the ground, avoiding Pavel who was still kneeling at the base.

When Jim heard Pavel move he slowed the kiss right down and with one last swipe pulled away. "Enjoy the show," Jim murmured.

"I plan to," Bones responded.

Jim lay down at the base of the chair and gestured for Pavel to come join him. Pavel seated himself over Jim and lowered down slowly. Pavel started to rise up and down, hands braced on Jim's chest. Jim noted that Pavel was fully hard again, his dick bobbing in time with his movements. Pavel was making the these little grunting noises, occasionally a "yeah" or an "oh" would escape. Pavel moved to his feet so that he was squatting over Jim and could speed up the action. Jim looked over at Bones. Bones was watching where Jim's cock was sliding in and out of view. The look on Bones face was intense, to say the least. Jim put his hands under Pavel's cheeks, just where they joined the thighs so he could pull them apart and give Bones a better view.

"Needing your rest up there, old man?" Jim teased.

Pavel snuck a look at Bones who was fisting his cock slowly. Pavel returned his gaze to Jim and groaned, "fuck me." He then started to bounce up and down faster, taking matters into his own 'hands'. The sound of flesh slapping on flesh filled the room, over their own groans. Pavel's cock started to flap up and down, almost hitting Jim on the abdomen every time he sat himself down. Jim knew he was getting close again. The pressure building in his balls and the tight wet feel of Pavel's ass clenching on him.

Then there was Bones, lazing back in that chair like he owned the Bridge. Like he was it's emperor and Jim and Pavel were but his slaves. The idea made Jim groan harder and arch his back, forcing himself higher into Pavel as his head dropped back onto the glowing podium. He opened his eyes again as Pavel slowed down. The underlights on the podium was highlighting the sweat dripping off Pavel's curls. Jim looked back down to watch his dick slide in and out of Pavel.

"You need to see this, Bones. Or can't you handle the heat?" Jim asked. He was tormented by Bones' implied passivity in the chair. He wanted to see him lose it as Jim was close to and if the groans and the open mouth posture of Pavel was any indication, so was he.

"You have no idea what I can handle," Bones replied as he pushed himself off the chair to kneel behind them. He ran his hand over Pavel's smooth ass as he kept bouncing in Jim's lap.

Pavel was now gripping hard on Jim's pec with one hand, twisting over and around his nipple. His balls were flattening with each movement.

"Leonard," Pavel groaned out, his voice stuttering as he bounced.

"Yes," Bones said as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Pavel's shoulder.

Pavel slowed down until he final came to a complete stop, fully sheathed on Jim. All the while he had been moaning at the pleasure he was getting from fucking Jim's dick.

Bones waited, hovering over them both, supporting himself with an arm along the seat of the chair.

"Leonard, please. Under my clothes is -," Pavel paused.

"Is?" Bones prompted.

"A dildo," Pavel said, a faint blush staining his cheeks as he flicked a look towards Bones.

"Really," Bones said as he sat back on his heels and started pulling the clothes away.

Jim grinned at the thought that Pavel had come on board for his birthday prepared with a dildo. This was turning into the greatest birthday ever.

Bones held up a deep blue dildo. It was a good 6 inches and of a nice girth. As Bones moved it, Jim could see that it was sparkly. The bright lights of the Bridge making it glow. Bones grabbed the lube as he put the dildo down by the chair.

"Yes, I want," Pavel said as he looked over his shoulder. "I want to be filled. Jim's dick is more than enough for most, but I want you both."

Whatever was in Pavel's face was enough for Bones, as he nodded and avoided looking at Jim who had inhaled at Pavel's suggestion.

"Fuck, yes," Jim breathed as he rubbed his hands up Pavel's legs.

"For fuck's sake, stay still, Jim," Bones growled at him. "You move and you will be in a serious world of pain."

Jim put his hands behind his head as he watched Pavel readjust himself so that he was back on his knees. Jim dropped his legs open wider so that Bones could have the best access possible. Pavel leaned forward and braced both his hands on the floor. Every so often little drops of sweat would fall onto Jim's chest and join with his own.

Jim breathed deep of the mingled smell of them all while he could feel Bones slowly probing at Pavel's ass with well lubed fingers. When the first digit slipped in, the nail scraping along Jim's sensitive dick, he let out a moan.

"God, Bones, that's awesome," Jim said.

"Shush and don't you move, as I told you before. We need to make this good for Pavel," Bones told him.

Another finger was inserted and then impossibly a third. Bones slowly fingered in and out a couple of times. He pulled them out and Jim could hear, over Pavel's moans that had started again with the fingering going on, that the lube was being used again. Bones' fingers were back, all three at once. They pumped twice, coating along Jim's dick and then Bones removed them again. Not just Pavel groaned at the loss this time.

Jim then felt a cool press on his dick and a hiss from Pavel. Bones had just inserted the dildo. There was more lube again and very slowly he started it moving into Pavel, keeping it in contact with Jim's dick the whole way. Pavel was hissing and moaning at each motion. His head thrown back and that cock sucking mouth open and expressing his feelings. Jim couldn't see Bones' face. His head was bent down, focusing on what he was doing. All Jim could see was his sweaty hair as it fell forward.

"That's it Pavel, nice and slow. Feels good doesn't it. I want to make sure you are good and stretched as I don't want to hurt you. Want it to feel good," Bones was saying soothingly as he moved the dildo back and forth. Jim watched as he used a hand on Pavel's waist to also move up and down in time with the dildo. Jim moved his own hand to rest over Bones' and join in the soothing motion. He had to move somehow, the feeling was so intense and he couldn't imagine what it must have been like for Pavel, but he had to do something, as lying there was driving him nuts.

Pavel seemed to finally have enough when Jim saw Pavel reached behind him to grab for Bones.

"You! I want you!" He pleaded.

Bones pulled the dildo out, taking care as he did so. Jim felt Pavel's hole contract down around him. Bones pulled at Jim's legs, bringing them up to bend at the knees as Bones moved into position. Jim finally was getting a look at Bones' face. He was so intense. Jim smiled even wider at the idea of helping Bones lose it in Pavel.

"Careful, Jim," Bones warned.

Jim's smile faded as he didn't understand Bones' meaning. He felt fingers at the base of his cock and his eyes widened as he realised that Bones was about to finally release the cock ring.

"Warn a guy," Jim growled as he gritted his teeth to hold onto his control. At the release of pressure his cock wanted to explode and he firmly told it to behave itself and that things were about to get a whole lot better. It seemed to listen.

Then it got insane for Jim. He felt Bones' cock probing at Pavel's entrance. He and Bones had rubbed off against each other before and it felt good but this was an entirely new level.

Jim's toes clenched as Bones joined him inside Pavel. He could feel the hairs on Bones' leg rubbing against the back of his Achilles.

Pavel's moans started up again, louder and for a moment Jim wished that this was being recorded. The sound of him alone would make most people come.

Bones had taken as much care on his entry but once he was in and Pavel was moaning like a total slut, Bones started to push his hips. Jim slid a hand onto Pavel's hip, all the better to feel Bones' movements.

"Vocal isn't he?" Bones said as he looked down at Jim. Bones was again leaning along the chair with one arm. Jim thought that he could almost come from that look alone.

Bones slid an arm around Pavel and grabbed his cock making Pavel moan even louder. Jim's dick was only half way in but Bones was now fucking into Pavel in earnest. The feeling of that dick rubbing on his head was so intense.

Jim couldn't look away from Bones' dark look and it seemed neither could Bones look away from him. Jim couldn't reach him so he did the next best thing and brought up a hand to insert his fingers into Pavel's mouth, to feel the moans forming in that sweet and dirty mouth.

Jim couldn't wipe the grin off his face if he tried.

Then the pressure around his cock got tighter as Pavel came on him.

"Fuck, yeah," Pavel managed as Jim removed his hand to grab back onto both hips. Pavel's spunk spilled out as Bones worked his dick hard.

The spasms of Pavel's ass felt fucking fantastic but Bones didn't let up. He kept Pavel moaning and Jim started to join in as Bones' hand moved off Pavel's dick to grab over Jim's, their fingers entwining. Harder and faster he pushed. Jim tried so hard to hold off the orgasm he could feel building. The night had been one torturous moment after another and this was just the icing on the cake. Jim remembered his earlier words about him betting Bones to getting there first. It seemed he was sort of going to be right. He only needed one or two more pushes from Bones and he was going to explode.

Jim was then proved wrong, as Bones beat him to it on the next glide. Pavel's ass that was still squeezing them both and the pulses from Bones were enough to push him over.

Jim yelled as he came.

They stayed as they were, letting their breaths slowly come back to normal. Hands moved slow motion over heated skin.

Pavel looked down at Jim and then back at Bones. "Best Birthday, ever," he told them.

Jim laughed, which caused his dick to finally slip out from Pavel.

Bones pulled back and out too. "Indeed," he said.

Jim knew that in that moment he wanted to kiss Bones more than anything. To feel that tongue with his. To press into those plump lips.

Pavel moved up to the chair and reached over to start picking up his clothes. Bones handed those to him that were out of his reach.

Jim let his legs flop down. He was going to be so sore tomorrow from lying on the cool hard floor, but in that moment he didn't give a shit. Bones was in his reach though so he nudged at him with his foot, playing with Bones' thigh with his toes.

Pavel got off the chair and leaned over to wipe up his come off Jim.

"Hey, you didn't have to," Jim told him as he leaned up on his elbows.

"Yes, I did," Pavel told him as he wiped up the rest of it.

Pavel leaned forward and kissed Jim on the mouth. Then he stood and walked over to Bones and kissed him too.

"Thank you," he said to them both.

"We are going back down tomorrow, you can stay tonight in your quarters," Jim offered to him. "Watch out though, Scotty is playing around with stuff still."

Pavel smiled, "Da, thank you, again."

"No problem, kid," Bones said. "It's been our pleasure." He held up the dildo. "Now don't be forgetting this?"

After all they had done, the noises and requests Pavel had made, the sight of the dildo still seemed to make him blush.

"Yes, can't be forgetting Sergei," Pavel said, his eyes lowering as he admitted that he had named his dildo.

Bones looked over at Jim, the crinkle of his skin around his eyes displaying his amusement at the reveal.

Jim smiled, resisting the temptation to laugh. He sat up fully and pressed the button on his chair.

"Computer, release locking mechanism on Turbolifts," he ordered the computer.

"Acknowledged. Locking mechanisms on Port and Starboard Turbolifts released," the cool and calm voice of the computer said.

Bones handed over the dildo, Pavel took it and nodded at them both before walking, stark naked over to the Turbolift. A little bounce in his step and no hint of embarrassment at his unclothed nature.

Jim admired the pert little ass until Pavel turned and waved at him, a wide grin on his face. The doors to the Turbolift whoosed closed as Jim snapped around to glare at Bones who was now laughing at him.

"Well, Jim, not every day you get fucked by three guys, me, Pavel and Sergei" Bones said as he released his nano-skin, which was nice and full. The seal closed over completely once it was removed.

"Remind me to send a thank you card to Sergei," Jim said as he removed his nano-skin. "Bones?"

"Yeah, what Jim?" Bones asked back.

"Get over here," Jim ordered.

Bones laughed, that smile that so few saw lighting up his face. For once he followed Jim's orders without a demonstration of any outward defiance and walked over to Jim. He held a hand down. Jim grabbed it and Bones pulled him to his feet. Jim grabbed Bones' nano-skin and dropped them both on the ground before reaching up to grab Bones face.

"Best Birthday, ever," he repeated and then kissed Bones. He kissed him with all his thanks and enjoyment for the evening.

Every day Bones continued to surprise him.

Bones' hands were playing in his hair, rubbing those long fingers through his short strands and over his scalp. "Jim," he started to say before pausing, his hazel eyes flicked towards the doors where Pavel had so recently exited.

"I know. We'll check on him tomorrow that he's ok with it. Have to see him when we go back down anyway. You good?" Jim asked. When Bones nodded with a gentle smile on his face, Jim continued, "Good. Now, take me to bed!"

"Had enough for one night?" Bones asked.

"Fucking hell, Bones. If you can get it up again after that, you're more a man than me!" Jim said.

Bones slid his hand down to trickle his finger tips over Jim's well satisfied cock. "Maybe," he teased.

Jim huffed a laugh out through his nose, "Bed. Sleep. You and me."

"Fine by me," Bones responded with one final glance at the chair.

"Yeah, Bones. When I sit in that chair I am going to remember the image of you in it, naked and playing with your gorgeous cock. Pity we won't be able to play again for a while, but fuck, tonight was pretty damn good, but now I just want you in my bed," Jim grabbed Bones hand and rested his other on Bones' cheek.

Bones leaned into his palm and closed his eyes. "That'll be enough for ya, Jim?" He asked, his accent thickening.

"More than enough," Jim replied honestly, leaning forward to kiss him again. "More than enough."  


**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** [Cabin Boy](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/49637.html)  
>  **Beta:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/profile)[**aquila_star**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/) , the commavenger aka [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/7ofeleven/profile)[**7ofeleven**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/7ofeleven/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dizilla/profile)[**dizilla**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/dizilla/)  
>  **Word Count:** 10,328  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Warnings:** Threesome, Double Penetration aka normal threesome shenanigans, apparently (thanks diz!)  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kirk/McCoy, Kirk/McCoy/Chekov  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **Summary:** Chekov's birthday dream comes true
> 
>  **A/N:** This fic was inspired by the insanely hot art from [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lizardspots/profile)[**lizardspots**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lizardspots/) which can be viewed [here](http://lizardspots.livejournal.com/290397.html). I was drawn into the art and wondering how they managed to get to that situation in the first place. Hence this fic was born. Essentially this is just pwp, all 10,000 plus words of it! I was mesmerised by the look in Bones' eyes and how much both Pavel and Jim seemed to be enjoying it. I have to thank my beta's and cheerleaders for listening to me and having BETA WARS over the fic. If it is any good, it is all their faults.


End file.
